nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Agniratha
Agniratha is a location in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located inside the head of the Mechonis and used to serve as its capital. Since the Machina were forced out of the Capital by both Egil and Zanza's attack, it was taken over by Egil and his army of Mechon. Despite Egil trying to rebuid the city, it is still partially in ruin and filled with petrified Telethia, which were the ones who attacked the Capital under Zanza's order. The city itself can only be accessed by using a teleporter found in the Central Factory. History Prior to the events of the game, the Machinas used to live within Agniratha where they were at peace with both the Bionis and its inhabitants. Most of the inhabitants worshiped Meyneth who even had a gigantic shrine dedicated to her in the capital. Many of them were killed when Zanza decided to attack the Mechonis out of fear of the free will the Machina possessed. Most of the surviving Machina left the Capital and headed to the newly formed Fallen Arm after the battle between the two Titans had ended. Out of hatred for the Bionis, Egil started to use the Mechons as weapons and took over the abandoned city with the goal to restore it and use it as his own base of operation from which he could launch attacks toward the Bionis. The Machinas tried to stop him but failed and many more died. Years later, the party finally arrived in Agniratha with the goal to stop Egil with the help of his sister, Vanea. There they learn about the ancient battle between the two Titans and the true history of their world. As they are about to reach the Meyneth Shrine, they are attacked by Gadolt and Jade Face still under Egil's mind control. Meyneth use her power to free the Homs from Egil's influence while the party is holding him back in battle. They finally reach Egil who confronts them and despite wounding him with the Monado, he jumps inside Yaldabaoth and manage to defeat the party. After realising that even Meyneth has betrayed him, Egil takes control of the whole Mechonis and destroy Agniratha as a result. The party barely manage to escape thanks to Gadolt's sacrifice. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Factory Transporter * Central Tower Landmarks 2F * 1st Control Platform * 4th Control Platform * Meyneth Statue Landmarks 3F * 2nd Control Platform * 3rd Control Platform * Shrine Transporter * Meyneth Shrine * Seven Sage Cloister Locations Locations GF * Cleas Pillar * Residential District 1 * Residential District 2 * Calcos Pillar Locations 1F * Helas Pillar * Dios Pillar Locations 2F * Zedonia Plaza * Telethia Bridge Locations 3F * Data Centre * Legislative District * Judicial District * Worship Terrace * Meyneth Cloister Enemies Minor Enemies * Defensive/SHAME * Exterminator/EMBER * M36/SACRE * M37/EAGER * M55/DREAD * M56/UNION * M67/HASTE * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M68/MISER * M87/GRAND * M97/CYCLE * Mass-Produced Face * Offensive/BRAVE Story Exclusive Enemies * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M68/TROUT * M87/TAPIR * M97/EAGLE Unique Monsters * Vagabond Allocer * Experienced Tristan * Destructive Bors * Soothed Aglovale * Meditative Varla * Sentimental Flamral * Wrathful Orobas * Wise Gremory Bosses * Egil * Gadolt * Yaldabaoth Trivia *Strangely enough, the Capital can be accessed normally from the Central Factory by using the teleporter after it is supposed to have been destroyed by Egil. Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations